The present disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more specifically to authentication of an electronic device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, computers, tablets, and so forth, are commonly used in many industries, and in a wide range of applications. Such electronic devices may contain various information and functions, some of which may be confidential or restricted. Securing restricted content on an electronic device may involve a configuration in which nonrestricted content may be generally accessible while restricted content is generally inaccessible without authorization and/or authentication. To access such restricted content, a user may be authenticated for accessing restricted content when an electronic device or system verifies the user's identity (e.g., by entering a correct login key or passcode), or a user may be authorized to access restricted content when the device or system determines that the user has an appropriate access level for accessing or performing the restricted content.
Conventionally, to access restricted content on an electronic device requiring a login key, a user with knowledge of the login key may input the login key in an user interface of the electronic device, which generally requires the authorized user to physically interact with the device. Furthermore, a user who is not privileged with knowledge of the login key may sometimes need to access restricted content on a device, and may typically need further authorization before proceeding to access the restricted content. For example, a retail system may include several electronic devices, each including information or functions which have access restrictions based on the access levels of the employees using the devices. An employee may sometimes need to access restricted content that the employee does not have access to, and in such instances, manager authorization may be required before the restricted content may be accessed by the employee. However, the process of authorizing an employee's access on the employee's device may be inefficient.